


I'm Sorry I Love You

by afewhoursofsadness



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ouch, Unrequited Love, hhhhHHHHH, im a huge mchanzo shipper but i also love hurting myself with unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewhoursofsadness/pseuds/afewhoursofsadness
Summary: Hanzo's never sent letter to Jesse.





	I'm Sorry I Love You

It's in the way you look at him. Every quickly snuck in glance, shared smiles, and inside jokes from a million years ago. All the casual kisses to the top of his head, and the arm slung around his shoulders during meetings. The comforting hands on the sides of his face as his vents gently hiss when he removes his face plate. The spring in your step as soon as he steps off the airship, and the soft kisses you press to the bags under his eyes as he leans into you. The oblivious smiles on your face as you clap me on the shoulder after a mission, never knowing how much my skin burns long after you leave.

It's no surprise, really. How my breath stutters every time you flash that god awful smile at me, or when you call out "good shot!" across the battle field, your flaming serape fluttering in the breeze. Your sparkling cinnamon eyes, and devious smirk, the jingle of spurs every time you enter the room, and the musky scent of cigar smoke that clouds you. 

I would not say I'm jealous. Far from that. He deserves you, through all the hardship he's been through, the years of rage and anger that blinded him for so long. You deserve him, for the support you provided him throughout your days, the lukewarm cups of tea you tried to make at four in the morning when you found out he barely slept, too consumed with night terrors.

But this doesn't stop my eyes to jump to every flash of red, every skipped heartbeat when you look my way, and all the times I've felt my chest ache when I catch a wiff of smokey cigar smoke.

I'm sorry I've fallen in love with you. Please, forgive me.

Sincerely yours,  
Hanzo.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS KIND OF CONFUSING IM SORRY i wrote this at 5 am on my phones notepad app. but the letter is basically hanzo writing to jesse, but jesse and genji are already lovers


End file.
